Fraudulent websites, such as phishing sites, may be websites that resemble a well-known brand (e.g., e-bay, a bank, a credit card company, etc.) in order to trick a user into revealing personal information and credentials. An attacker may collect sensitive data through the fraudulent website and may later use the data to the detriment of the user. Phishing is a significant problem, not only because of the fraud involved, but also because it undermines peoples' confidence in online transactions and makes it difficult for banks and other companies to communicate with their customers via email.
Due to the complex nature of phishing websites, in the past only sophisticated programmers may have been able to create phishing websites. However, unsophisticated attackers may now be able to set up phishing websites by using a phishing kit. Phishing kits may be a collection of files that allow people with relatively little technical skill to create a phishing website. Phishing kits are widely available and may be purchased or even downloaded for free. With the advent of phishing kits, the number of phishing websites online at any given moment has dramatically increased. Traditional security measures have not been able to adequately protect users from these phishing attacks.